


Highway of the Grave

by phoenixjustice



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, shipping an Angel, the theory that Chuck is God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spoilers for the entire series, specifically Season 4, 5 and 6.</p><p>He wanted to hope for the best, but was afraid to; things never went in his favor when he thought positively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway of the Grave

**Highway to Hell - Dean Winchester, Dean/Castiel -** He had felt damned well before he was ever sent to Hell; all the things he had seen and done would have made it impossible for a man to be free of sin. He didn't feel like he deserved Castiel's redeeming touch. A man, an angel, who wraps his arms around him and pulled him from perdition. An angel who branded him, marking him as his alone.

 **You Shook Me All Night Long - Sam Winchester? or Dean Winchester? -** Things had ever only felt right in his life when he stood besides his brother, gun in hand, ready to face down whatever thing decided to come their way.

 **Mother - Castiel -** Castiel missed his Father just like a son would. If only he knew his Father was closer that he thought...someone who happened to be writing about the Winchester's...

 **Have A Drink On Me - Dean Winchester, Dean/Castiel -** It was driving him insane; he didn't know where Castiel was, or if he was even alive. After that stuff with the Leviathans...he wanted to hope for the best, but was afraid to; things never went in his favor when he thought positively.

 **Ain't No Grave - Dean Winchester, Buffy Summers -** A hand pulls up from the ground, dirt being pushed aside. Arms hold either side of their grave, pulling themselves up. Dirt and dust and debris fall to the side. A set of eyes turn, peering around at their grave marker.

: :: : : :: :

A/N: These are part of a series of drabbles I did, while listening to music. The key is to focus on one song per drabble/one-shot.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
